


всё это время...

by Katrin_Takumi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrin_Takumi/pseuds/Katrin_Takumi
Summary: Тони Старк — гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Тони Старк не считает нужным делать татуировки с именами: зачем бить имя каждой, с кем спит? Да и вряд ли он способен вспомнить хоть половину.Соулмейт!АУ, где люди набивают себе имена своих любимых, и если имя остаётся — этот человек твой соулмейт. В противном случае имя исчезает через пару дней.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	всё это время...

**Author's Note:**

> авторка плевать хотела на ВБ и Эндгейм, а ещё подвинула возраст Тони Старка лет на 10 до 39-ти из-за страха перед цифрами за сорок  
> i am so (not) sorry  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> особый привет дорогой Лизе

_— Питер, ты понимаешь, что тату — шаг ответственный?_  
 _— Это единственный шанс узнать имя соулмейта! Не бойся, если это не он, имя исчезнет, ты же знаешь._  
 _— Я боюсь не этого, а что оно останется. И ты так и будешь ломать себя на части, молчать и смотреть тоскливо и с восхищением. Мне больно за тебя, Питер._  
 _— Мне нужно знать, Мэй. Я не могу иначе._

  
Тони Старк — гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Тони Старк не считает нужным делать татуировки с именами: зачем бить имя каждой, с кем спит? Да и вряд ли он способен вспомнить хоть половину. 

Жизнь была неизменной до поры до времени, пока Пеппер не захватила большую её часть, убрав сотни девушек и даже реки алкоголя. 

Вирджиния Поттс была единственной, кто вытаскивала Старка из мастерской, когда, конечно, тот мир не спасал. Вирджиния Поттс вообще была единственной, кто мог терпеть этого гения больше месяца при его характере и необходимости управлять Старк Индастриз. Удивительно, как эта хрупкая женщина вообще могла так долго оставаться столь сильной. 

Даже спустя подкаты к Натали Рашмен и Мэй Паркер, спустя все его проколы и невероятно сложный характер, вечное отсутсвие и проблемы, риск жизнью и чёртову жизнь среди Мстителей она оставалась рядом, даря столько поддержки, что ему никогда её не вернуть. 

Пеппер и не надеялась. 

Кажется, она имела полное право злиться. Да, это её выбор, но о правильности не говорит никто. Нет, ей нравится её работа не смотря ни на что. А вот Тони...

— Иногда мне кажется, ты воспринимаешь меня, как данность. Как Пятницу. Не смотри так, Тони, — женщина прикрыла глаза, пока Старк старался собрать себя в кучу. Он не знал, что ему делать, он был уверен, что её не заслуживает. А вот отпускать Пеппер было бы идиотизмом, как он сможет без неё? Кто он без неё? — Я верю, что дорога тебе, но вряд ли так, как мне хотелось бы.   
— Я люблю тебя, Пеппер Поттс. Мы никогда не клялись и не рисовали на руках, но если это единственное, что докажет тебе мои чувства — почему нет?  
— Не стоит, — она грустно улыбается и уходит, чтобы вернуться к работе. 

Когда Тони слушал, что ему говорят? Он же сам Энтони Говард Старк. А в этой истории нужно поставить точку — хотя бы для того, чтобы у неё появилось новое начало. Хотя бы для того, чтобы уверить единственную такую любимую женщину. 

И себя — на всякий случай. Любовь же нужно доказывать? Для этого же в их мире существуют тату с именами? 

Аккураные тонкие буковки, словно оставленные маленькой печатной машинкой, светились красноватым ореолом, но Старк счастливо улыбался. Вот оно — осторожное и красивое "Пеппер Поттс", оставленное на его руке. Хозяйка имени, увидев протянутую руку с закатанным рукавом футболки только покачала головой и посоветовала подождать несколько дней.

Спусти три дня такой же довольный жизнью Тони демонстрировал любимой яркие чёрные буковки и счастливо улыбался.

Счастье длилось недолго, ведь даже его любовь не могла надолго удержать имя не-соумейта. Спустя неделю чистое запястье Железного человека украшали только часы, не осталось ни следа чернил. 

Тони Старк впервые за долгое время напивается до звёздочек перед глазами, пока Пеппер гладит его по волосам и туманно вещает, что жизнь ведь не закончена. 

***

Питер Паркер стал домашним паучком, стараясь помочь всем и каждому. У парня с соседней улицы украли велосипед? Вернём! У девушки-соседки кот сбежал и забился на дерево? Достанем! Двое не особо знакомых ему однокурсников никак не признаются друг другу в любви? Всё устроим!

Единственным, с чем не мог справиться человек-паук, были его собственные чувства. Его глаза по ночам жгли слёзы с тех пор, как он познакомился с Тони Старком. 

Ладно, может, не с тех самых, но ведь осознание стало ярче всего, когда Питер увидел разочарование в глазах Железного человека. На тот самом пароме, когда Старк отчитывал его, как школьника! Да, он и есть школьник, но ведь Тони сам позже сказал, что Паучок может быть Мстителем. 

Может... да всё он может! И спасти людей, и победить суперзлодея, и кошку с дерева достать, и попадание огня в грудь пережить, и против всего выстоять. 

Но на запястье он косится второй месяц и надеется, что однажды не свалится из-за этого с очередной высотки. 

Питер Паркер мог бы быть соулмейтом Лиз или влюбиться в Мишель, мог бы ждать свою пару годы. Но влюбился в наставника. Очень смешно, ведь с осознанием этого парень стал жаждать компании Железного человека с удвоенной силой и... бояться к нему подходить. Серьёзно, быть рядом с мужчиной слишком сложно и выше его сил. Это превратилось в навязчивую идею.

А что скажет мистер Старк?

А вдруг мистер Старк увидит?

А что если мистер Старк не одобрит?

А...

Достаточно глупо, ведь у мистера Старка куча дел, куча проблем и разработок. А еще у него есть Пеппер. Питер слышал, что они собираются пожениться или что-то в этом роде. Может, всего лишь слухи, но легче не становится. 

Мисс Поттс вполне может быть соулмейтом Тони Старка. Скорее будет странно, если она им не окажется. Она же идеальна для него, не то, что Питер. 

Встречи Паркера с Железным человеком всегда неловкие, странные, напряженные. После них Питер часто чувствует вину. Чувствует, что мог бы сделать что-то иначе — и было бы чуть лучше, чем его "плохонько". Он мог бы не испытывать доверие мистера Старка, он мог бы не пялиться на него исподтишка. И никогда в жизни не вспоминать ту "это-не-обнимашки" ситуацию. 

В таком случае он не был бы собой. 

Мэй не могла не замечать, что её племянник прячет за улыбкой что-то серьёзное. Ей хватало знать, что он бегает в кибернезированных колготках и старается "сделать этот мир лучше". Будто ей было мало. 

Но нет. В какой-то момент совсем расклеившийся Питер перебрал на вечеринке одноклассницы алкоголя и долго плакал ей в плечо. Сорвался, рассказал всё, о чём женщина пока только подозревала или догадывалась. Расклад был неутешительный. 

Человек-паук долго слушал доносящееся с кухни "мало того что втянул Питера в эту супергеройскую ерунду, так еще и влюблённость мальчика; да что ж он за человек такой, так подвергать опасности..." и всё в таком духе. Ситуацию, собственно, это не улучшало.

Время постоянно то тянулось, словно жвачка, то ускорялось и летело, как бешеное. 

Тяжело шли моменты, когда Тони Старк разрешал Питеру вместе с ним копаться в костюме человека-паука, совершенствовать его и даже смотреть на другие задумки. Парень с головой уходил в задачи, иногда забывая о том, _кто_ находится рядом. Все эти электронные приборы были буквально единственным отключением Пита... и как назло — совсем рядом со Старком.

Со временем человек-паук начал иронизировать на тему. А что, действительно забавно. 

Мэй даже перестала ворчать к первому курсу в университете. 

Только Питер помнил, как незадолго до семнадцатого дня рождения набил на запястье "Энтони Старк", игнорируя удивлённо-насмешливый взгляд тату-мастера и собственное учащённое сердцебиение. Помнил, спустя два года после скрывая запястье часами, похожими на часы Тони. Вообще-то, он их и подарил на восемнадцатилетие подопечного. Питер и хотел бы снять, не травить душу, да только выбора нет особо. 

Мистер Старк буквально на его руке. Неизменно и молчаливо. 

*** 

Человек-паук залетает на базу Мстителей через окно, минует комнату, которая была ему отведена (он в ней не живёт, предпочитая квартирку Мэй, отктуда проще добраться на пары; да и там нет того, из-за кого появляется тахикардия), направляясь сразу в мастерскую и стягивая маску на ходу.

Мистер Старк сидит спиной ко входу и, кажется, держит что-то в руках. Подойдя (или скорее подкравшись) ближе, Питер замечает стакан. Ну точно пьёт. Очень интересно.

— Привет, мистер Старк. Мисс Поттс ещё не добралась до ваших запасов алкоголя?  
— О чём Пеппер не знает, то ей не вредит, Карапуз, — Тони повернулся, вздыхая. Язык его заплетался слегка, и Питер почему-то чувствовал себя неуютно. — Ты здесь зачем?

Вот и тёплое приветствие. Пьяный наставник и груда барахла, из которой парень хотел сделать что-то путное. Новые шутеры или...

Или отвлечься от навязчивой мысли, что Старк его здесь видеть не хочет. Что он мешает. 

Годы прошли, а Паркер себя чувствует маленьким неопытным пятнадцатилеткой, вздыхающим по своему учителю. А по сути так оно и есть. Он не мог ни с кем быть, потому душить чувства слишком сложно при всех его суперспособностях.

Конкретно сейчас его суперсердце приостановилось и затихло.

— Новые шутеры. Мне уйти, мистер Старк?

Уже не так суетливо, как в самом начале, но всё ещё с опаской. Замирая всем телом и заглушая мысли, наверное, даже желая опрокинуть в себя пару стаканчиков. 

— Точно... Можешь сгрести со своего стола, то, что я оставил, на пол... — мужчина попытался вернуться к работе над чем-то своим. То ли новый реактор для Марка, то ли ещё что.   
— Что-то случилось? — паучье чутьё подсказывало, что что-то не так. Не должен этот роскошный мужчина при всём, что имеет, вот так коротать вечера. Футболка явно вчерашняя. Может, Старк и не выходил отсюда с тех пор. 

В ответ тишина. Ну да, Питер даже хмыкнул: отчего бы Железному человеку перед ним отчитываться? Они всего лишь провели пару лет как соседи по лаборатори и коллеги-Мстители. А всё равно что-то внутри неприятно зудело.

Парень подошёл к столу, сгрёб руку от какого-то из костюмов (Паркер абсолютно точно знал, от какого, хоть и пытался соврать себе) и бережно спустил вниз. Что бы так ни было, уважение к чужому труду в нём было.

— Пеппер не мой соулмейт. 

Тихо и поломанно. Тихо и надрывно. 

Не то, чтобы для Питера это было новостью, но ведь мистер Старк впервые заговорил о чём-то насколько личном. И ничего хорошего от разговора ждать нельзя было.

— Как давно вы узнали? — шатен старается, чтобы голос звучал сочувствующе, а не "да-неужели-вот-это-сюрприз". Кажется, выходит слегка убито. Третья сторона чёрт знает какой стереометрической фигуры сознания парня.   
— Года три назад.

Пит опешил. Он не этого ответа ждал. 

Всё это время Старк ничего не видел, хотя знал, что его любовь и его соул — разные люди? И он не нашёл Питера?

Хотя сам хорош: ни словом за всё это время не обмолвился, стараясь переводить своё отношение в сыновье русло. Отношение... Забавное название для полумёртвых бабочек в животе и эфемерных цветов в лёгких. Во вселенной ханахаки Питер Паркер уже был бы мёртв.

— Она решила найти свою родственную душу, Карапуз. Решила, что я недостаточно люблю её и ушла. От меня, а не от работы, конечно. Считает, без неё я загублю Старк Индастриз. 

Питер снова хмыкнул. Так думала не только Пеппер. 

— Сколько дней вы не выходили из мастерской, мистер Старк?

Тони посмотрел на парня каком-то пустым взглядом и пожал плечами. В ответ Паркер фыркнул, налил в стакан наставника немного ...эээ, коньяка, кажется? и залпом выпил. 

Он это просто так терпеть не собирается, он слишком трезв для этого дерьма (хотя пить легковоспламеняющуюся жижу вот так явно не стоило: не столь часто Паркер балует вечеринки и прочие пьянки своим присутствием). 

— Карапуз, а это не перебор?  
— Я совершеннолетний, мистер Старк. А вот вы перебрали. 

Да и регенерация не позволит долго оставаться пьяным, сколько бы Питер не выпил. 

— Учить меня будешь?  
— Всё ещё могу уйти.

Не может. Не хочет. Не знает, как можно бросить такого Старка. И как помочь ему тоже не знает. И не дай бог проболтаться. 

— Сиди, я пойду посплю.

Вот и диалог. Великолепно. Восхитительно. Невероятно прекрасно. 

Остаётся только смотреть на спину гениального Тони Старка и недоумевать, как вообще они оказались родственными душами. Или за что. 

***

Кажется, после выпуска из школы жизнь должна была наладиться, ведь все уже взрослые люди и нападок кого-то вроде Флэша быть не должно. Тут, разумеется, Питер сильно недооценил жизнь. Но проблема совсем не в том. 

Проблема в его красно-синем костюме и нежелании открывать обществу свою личность. Учиться-то как-то надо, а знакомство с Мстителями сильно мешает адекватной социализации. Проще говоря — не дай бог кто узнает, а то ещё слухи поползут. Робби Рэй был прав, желая подарить дочке нормальное детство. И хотя детство Питера Паркера было достаточно травматичным, он свято верил, что храня секрет сохраняет хоть долю нормальности. 

Особенно если учесть его соулмейта, что полгода назад снова пустился во все тяжкие, ведь Пеппер всё же нашла, кого искала. 

Наверное, чудом Хэппи не лишился работы. 

Питер всё реже появлялся на базе Мстителей, предпочитая университетскую мастерскую. Каждый раз дышать не хотелось, как только в радиусе десяти метров оказывался Тони Старк с непонятным парфюмом очередной пассии на шее. Смотреть противно, во что он себя снова превращает. 

Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. 

А ведёт себя, как чёрт знает кто. 

Знает же, что не поможет. Не будет же он бить их имена. Никогда ведь не бил. Питер достаточно внимательный. Достаточно заботливый. Потому что он опять возвращается в мастерскую, опять отбирает стакан с виски (опять выпивает его залпом) и опять отправляет наставника спать. 

— Вы должны чувствовать хоть что-то, мистер Старк, чтобы думать о тату с именем.   
— Тебе девятнадцать, Карапуз. У тебя полно времени. Ты и соулмейта, видимо, нашёл, раз советы раздаёшь. 

Мгновенно Питер краснеет. Тонкий лёд, очень тонкий. Под таким Капитана нашли бы намного раньше. Под таким всё прозрачно и ничего не скрыть. На таком капли крови, словно на стекле и тьма воды затягивает взгляд.

— Нашёл, значит. И кто же это?

А тон-то какой! Сра-а-азу заметно, что ответ имеет значение. 

— Какая разница, мистер Старк? Разве это вас интересует?

Питер не догадывался, что может вот так плевать ядом. Хорошо, что сдержался и не добавил больше ничего. Ведь действительно. Тони сейчас нужна история со счастливым концом, где Питер с родственной душой вприпрыжку гуляют по радуге и держаться за ручки. 

Ага, за ручки отвёрток, потому что максимум, что светит Паркеру с его соулом — чинить Марка или костюм человека-паука. Может, ещё какую технологию. Но нежным и трепетным соприкосновением рук тут и не пахло. 

— Как дерзко, Паучок. Несмотря на твои советы, хэппиэнда не произошло?

Кто был бы виноват, да только винить или всех, или никого. Питер предпочитал никого, чтобы не портить отношения с Судьбой, не портить жизнь мистеру Старку и не добивать себя чувством вины, регулярно прокрадывающимся в его психику. 

— Я не нужен своему соулу. Он никогда не задумывался о ком-то таком незначительном, как я.   
— Это ты зря, Пит. Ты отличный парень. Хороший человек, компетентный техник и, вообще-то, супергерой, пусть и тайный. Вряд ли бы кто в твои годы стал таким же сильным.

Кто бы подумал, дорогой мистер Старк!

Вот и Питер бы не подумал. Он настолько не ожидал, что расхохотался. Немного нервно или скорее истерически, потому что все его чёртовы переживания сейчас были стёрты в прах. Отличный парень, супергерой и человек хороший. Да если бы от этого вообще что-то зависело!

— Ты чего... Карапуз... — Тони очевидно был растерян. — Я ведь серьёзно, ты не замечал, как ты увлекаешься работой и как много успеваешь, пока пропадаешь в своём исследовательском мире. Я видел твои разработки паутины, они гениальны по меньшей мере. Да и симпатичный ты, за тобой толпами бегать должны. А ты вот так...  
— Вы как-то слишком быстро перешли с сарказма на дифирамбы.   
— Я никогда не видел твоё тату. Ты вообще его делал?

Удар под дых. Неожиданно, резко, так, что стирает воздух из лёгких одним взмахом ластика. В ушах шумит, контакт с телом даёт сбой. Мгновение, вдох-выдох. И вроде отпускает. 

— Делал, мистер Старк. И права была Мэй говоря, что легче не станет. Заканчивайте свою пьянку и возвращайтесь к нормальной жизни. Вам нужен отдых и приятные фильмы, а не секс-парад в спальне. 

Питер стремительно уходит, потирая ремешок на часах.

Это было близко. 

***

— Кто твой соулмейт, Питер?

Впервые, кажется, Тони Старк назвал его имя полностью и без каких-либо прозвищ. Заслушаться можно. 

Вопрос доходит не сразу, и поначалу Паркер чуть не просит повторить его имя ещё раз, потому что было слишком необычно, непривычно и странно. Потом задумывается над смыслом слов "соулмейт", "кто" и "твой". Шум в ушах и лёгкая тошнота появляются мгновенно после осознания и Питер чуть не падает со стула в груду присланного из Ваканды вибраниума. 

— Вам... ээ.. зачем это знать?   
— Не слишком вежливый ответ, Пит, — не сдаётся Старк.   
— Не слишком корректный вопрос, — бурчит под нос Питер и роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки. 

Этого ещё не хватало. 

— Имя за часами, да?  
— Откуда такие мысли? — парень произносит это даже лениво, не шевелясь от слова совсем. Отнекиваться особо смысла нет, не полезет же наставник срывать с чужого запястья ремешок. Но и соглашаться сразу мозг отказывается. Человек воспринимает ответ своим умом, и Питер не знает, что творится у Тони в голове.  
— Я бил её имя там же. 

Спасибо, мистер Старк, это вовсе не то, что хотелось бы знать. 

Теперь надпись на запястье должна остаться таким же секретом, как личность человека-паука. 

— И вы решили, что на моём теле больше нет незаметных мест для экспериментов?  
— Чьё это имя, Питер?  
— Вам словами ответить или руку под нос ткнуть? — шатен начинал злиться. Непонятно на кого, ведь если Старк мог просто не замечать, то сам Питер, вполне мог сам лишить их обоих возможности. Но Тони аналитик, как Паркер. Он должен был что-то заметить. Да многие уже заметили, кажется, этот влюблённый взгляд маленького Паучка. 

Глаза снова ощутимо жгло. Три минуты и Энтони Старк лишил Питера призначного спокойствия и тишины. 

Зачем?

— Карапуз...

Хах, карапуз, значит. Именно потому парень и молчал. Зачем было что-то менять? 

Может, просто чтобы идти дальше. 

Только поэтому (и чтобы избавится от тяжести примерно трёхлетнего секрета) Питер садится ровно, подтягивает до сгиба в локте оба рукава толстовки и медленно расстёгивает ремешок, лишая себя последней защиты. 

Тонким почерком выведенная тату гласила "Энтони Старк", и не оставляла каких-либо сомнений. Только если...

— Как давно? — Тони, казалось, ждёт с замиранием, и потому ответить становилось всё сложнее.   
— Два или три года назад, мистер Старк. 

Тишины, которая воцаряется в мастерской, Питер ждал. Он не ждал больше ничего и просто хотел исчезнуть. Рассыпаться пылью. Раствориться, как сахар в чае. Прыгнуть с самой высокой башни и не пытаться зацепиться за что-либо до последнего. 

Потому что земли под ногами больше нет. 

— Ты почему молчал? Всё это время ты молчал!  
— Мне было семнадцать. У вас были крепкие отношения с прекрасной женщиной. Я вас не стоил и не буду. Да и по правде, зачем вам пацан, когда вы любите Пеппер?  
— Любил. Я любил Пеппер. И как бы я не врал нам обоим, я не любил её так, как любят соулмейта, а ты решил просто сбежать, увидев, что твоя родственная душа — пьяница и бабник под сорок с огромным багажем проблем!

Тони кричал отчаянно. И Питер не видел ни одного выхода. Он сильно просчитался, он думал, что может решать за двоих людей, думал, что знает, как всё было бы. 

Но эти крики... даже они не показывали ничего светлого. Ни капли взаимности. 

Ни капли света впереди больше нет?

— Да мне плевать, кто вы. Я вас любил четыре грёбаных года не за хорошее поведение. Это слишком иррациональное чувство, чтобы задумываться о такой фигне! Я прекрасно знал, что вы спите с кем попало и снова в ненависти заливаетесь дорогим алкоголем! Кто, по-вашему, относил вашу пьяную тушу в комнату и убирал осколки стаканов!? Вы хоть раз в своей чёртовой агонии открыли глаза!? Вы хоть раз посмотрели на меня!? Хоть раз прокрутили записи камер, чтобы понять..? Мы оба давно решили, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Разница лишь в том, что я знал о вас, а вы на соула плевали. 

Питер прикрыл глаза судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь восстановить адекватную работу лёгких. 

— Buenas noches, мистер Старк. 

Питер вышел, не давая наставнику (бывшему наставнику?) прийти в себя и возвращаясь не в квартиру Мэй, а на крышу излюбленного дома напротив родных окон. 

***

— Питер, нам бы поговорить...

Интересно, и кто научил Старка не говорить "нам нужно", но не отучил вламываться в квартирку Мэй?

— Во второй раз уже не смешно, — Паркер бросает рюкзак на пол у прикроватной тумбочки и устало потирает глаза. 

Вообще-то и в первый смешно не было. Был неописумый восторг. И Старк тогда был далёким, словно всё ещё на экране телевизора или мониторе компьютера. Не преувеличивай свои возможности, не думай, что стал Мстителем, это-не-обнимашки. 

А сейчас парень видел, насколько Тони убит, синяки более чёткие, щетина кошмарная. Тёмные очки висят на вороте футболки, которая особо свежестью и дороговизной не пахла. Картина маслом, скан, пиксель по пикселю. Дайте кто-нибудь фотошоп. 

Картина живее некуда, но под сердцем предательски колет. Не этого "счастья" Питер желал наставнику. Не этого добивался, когда сбегал. Не таким его хотел видеть.

Тони Старк не спешит говорить. Он поджимает губы и имеет в целом вид побитой собаки. Ещё и мнется как-то виновато. 

— Пит... — сердце Паркера обрывается.   
— Мистер Старк, о чём вы хотели поговорить?  
— Да какой из меня сейчас мистер Старк?

И правда. 

— Так о чём?   
— Прости меня, Питер. Я и правда не думал, что мой соул может быть кем-то, кого я волную. Да и если бы такой был, портить ему жизнь я не хотел. Потому и не пытался искать, когда... когда ты кричал на меня в мастерской за алкоголь или... я всё это помню. Ну, может, не слишком чётко. 

Питер фыркает и, сложив руки на груди, опирается бедром о стол. 

— Я и сам не знаю, что делал бы, заяви мне школьник, что он моя родственная душа. Я, может и не поверил бы...  
— Приятно знать.   
— Но это же ты, Пит. Невероятный ты. Я ведь тебя привёл сюда, как старший. Как взрослый и ответственный. Как кто-то вроде отца, — и парень, и мужчина оба скривились, потому что они давно потеряли такие отношения. Ещё где-то в семнадцатом, когда человек-паук понял, куда влип. — И твоя тётя наверняка меня ненавидит всеми фибрами, не знаю, как вообще сюда впустила. И ты имеешь право меня ненавидеть.

Питер садится прямо на пол, приваливаясь спиной всё к тому же столу, потому что к чёрту это всё. Сейчас бы обнять Старка, сейчас бы впервые позволить себе даже мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать его. 

Но права сделать это парень до сих пор не чувствует. Может ли он? Разрешено ли ему? 

— Сами знаете, что не могу.  
— И всё равно на "ты" назвать не можешь?  
— Вам полегчает?  
— Понял, не заслужил. Я не могу просить твоего доверия. Я просто хотел сказать, что если однажды тебе станет нужен твой старый соулмейт, то я здесь. Без пьянок и шлюх, без претензий и попыток показать, что знаю как лучше. Я правда боюсь тебя потерять.

Старк видит всё по-своему. Явно расценивает слова протеже иначе. И Паркер думает: была не была. Сгорел сарай — гори к чертям и хата. 

— Не можете сказать "я тебя люблю" такому пацану, как я? Всё нормально, я понимаю.

Питер встаёт, и Тони напрягается. Застывает, затихает. Даже не дышит (Паучок знает наверняка). Питер втягивает воздух и медленно выпускает. Питер подходит к Старку и чуть наклоняется. Питер идёт ва-банк, не оставляя себе никаких вариантов и стараясь не возвращаться к схеме мыслей себя-пятнадцатилетнего.

— Всё это чёртово время я просил лишь три слова. Ты же аналитик, Тони, — Паркер наклоняется окончательно и целует мужчину, сидящего на старой кровати. Неумело, конечно. И не слишком смело. — Ни шагу назад.

Тони усмехается и снимает с руки часы. 

У них ещё ворох недомолвок прочего багажа, но решать его придётся уже вместе. Веселее и, должно быть действеннее. 

Ведь на светлой, без загара полоске кожи виднеются чёрные буковки. 

"Питер Паркер".


End file.
